i will get what i want
by Busybug.Landmark
Summary: what would happen if Natsume did NOT GET WHAT HE WANTED.....I may not write the next chapter if i do not get reviews good or bad.Dedicated to all
1. The chase

**The chase**

"Well Mr. Natsume will you please accept the responsibility and go to the store to buy the flour." Screamed Mikan from the window of what seemed like a huge palace

"Ha" smirked Natsume

"I need to prepare cake for Hotaru ……….. please can you just hurry up" said Mikan who was almost out of breath because of her screaming.

"What will I get for it" said the PERVERT faced Natsume

"Well I could give you the cake to taste"

"Sorry not interested"

"Please"

"NO polka dots"

"Please"

"WHAT YOU PERVERTHEADED JERK" Said Mikan who just realized what her so call partner had called her.

"Fine I will ask Ruka in case you are not interested he will be more than interested to help me…."

"Suit your self"

"Bye pervert"

Saying this Mikan left from the Sakura tree which she and Natsume were sharing from the past half an hour.

But only if she knew she was being followed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Ruka…. Could you bring me some flour from the central town ..it isss very much needed"

The handsome hunk Ruka who was now 18 yrs old gave his blissful smile and said"yes why no…T………….NO WELL I AM A BIT BUSY you could ask someone else for help Mikan"

"Ok then byee Ruka" said our sweet little mikan and left

"Thanks" he said to Ruka and was offered with a smile

"OK bye then I need to keep a watch on my polka" he said and left

Ok you people so please review so that I can be sure whether I am a good author or not .

Bye till I write the next chapter


	2. The preparetions

**The preparations**

"AH this cant be anyone I ask is acting as if they are bitten by a snake……well then I have to persuade Natsume I guess.."she said to herself .

Then she saw Natsume passing by her.

"Hey Natsume"

"What is it BAKA"

"Please help me "

"So you agree to give me what I want ha"

" …….."

"Ya ok but please hurry or the shops will run out of flour" Mikan said to Natsume who gave his signature sign smirk

"Speak about a lame reason to hurry……… Ok but remember your promise"

"Ya ya sure nat chan"

"You will be in a whole lot of trouble now since you have called me by that name.."

"Did you say something?"

"No ….but I guess polka you will be late up tonight"Natsume said to himself (hahaha improvement in Natsume's character)

"Natsume will stop acting like some …."

"See you t5onight Polka….."

Saying this both went their own ways

**In the evening**

"Koko have you see Natsume"

"No sorry Mikan , I did not see him but in case I pass by him I will inform him"

"Thank you"

"Are you Mikan Sakura" Said a girl who looked much young might be of 12-13 yrs

"Well yes"

"This package was told to be handed to you by Natsume "

"Oh well speak of self respect…he could not even give it to me on his own…."\

"Ah and here this letter is for you"

POLKA

Meet me on the roof top at night 8:18… come alone in case you do not want to be

HUMILIATED

Kero Niko

The next chapter to be updated as soon as possible

Thank you

2Lazy2MakeAnAccount

natsumikan fangirl


	3. The request

**: I think no one liked my story…0.0**

**Mikan:Don't feel upset ……**

**Natsume: Good………For making me write a stupid letter to this Burikko**

**Mikan: Hay mister watch what u r saying**

**Natsume: hn**

**Mikan:Well thanks to all the people who reviewed me and all those 207 people who read my story **

**: Thank u all**

**I will update as soon as possible**


	4. The darkest night

**The darkest night**

Humm let me tell u all the characters of the manga/anime " Alice academy" or the manga does not belong to me

But "I will get what I want "belongs rightfully to me and me alone ...heheheh

Hai you folks….

Thanks for all ur reviews

Let the magic begin:

Our beautiful brunette was climbing the staircase to the roof had the doubts of her own.

May be someone has played a joke on me……….why isn't anyone here…

"Natsume…….Natsume" She shouted till she heard

"Ok fine what about a kiss "

"Don't you think that will be too far "

She heard someone say..The other voce could not be recognized and she was sure the first one was of Natsume…

It sounded like some girls voice

'I guess I am late ….' Mikan said to her self and ran down stairs

"Natsume I THINK I HEARD SOMEONE RUN DOWNSTAIRS" Koko said to Natsume…(Sorry just imagine koko's voice as a girly one)

"Oh now what"

Natsume ran downstairs. Unable to make out which direction Mikan went he asked Hotaru

"Have you see that baka of yours….. Ice age"

"Think of what you say Hyuuga ……If it wasn't for that crying best friend of mine..You would had been a history by now" she said and moved to the direction to where her birthday party was going on.

Natsume's POV

Where will I search for that baka now?

May be the sakura tree

Flash back

"Natsume why is it that always if you are missing I find you near the Sakura tree?"

"hn"

"Answer me Natsume"

"Cause I like to keep away from baka's like you" he said in his stoic voice

"but I guess this place has also been habited by ghost now" he said later

"What Natsume you called me a ghost"

"Well any problem you flat chest"

"You pervert……well I will always be sitting over here when people like you upset me……. so any problem…."

Then she got up and went close to the trunk of the Sakura tree

He could not make out what she was doing since her back was facing him

"**Mikan and Natsume's private property**" Was written on the tree trunk

"What was that for …some kind of public display of affection ...Strawberries"

"Natsume….YOU PERVERT"

He still remembered that conversation of theirs.

Mikan's POV

I liked him but I guess I was too late..or may be..may be he always hated me..ah who will like a dum cow like me.

"Hello girl….." Someone said from the shadows of the Sakura tree

Mikan was about to turn but her mouth was closed by a cloth .She was feeling drowsy now.A loud laugh could be heard from the distant.

"Mikan where I you" she could here blurt voices of Natsume from far

"Natsume" she said and her eyes were closed

:Natsume was rtunning wild all over the place since he had not seen his beloved pig tail girl for a while now

"ohh…. My… my it is the kero neko"

"What are you doing here….."

"well I want to get the secret out of the academy….help me in this and nothing will happen to that girlfriend of yours…or else…."he said and he disappeared in thin air

"WHAT SECRET? YOU ………….RETURN MY MIKAN BACK TO ME"Natsume shouted and an echo was followed from the forest..

What is he talking about. What secret?Is my Mikan really with him….no…..this cant be…no…

Water drops were falling on the ground but it was not raining.

So see what happens next in the next update of I will get what I want…

See you all the next time


	5. The end

"What a dream….."Natsume was totally sweating on his bed while he took a nap in the evening

He turned his glance to the wall clock in his special star room. He hurried up to the washroom as soon as he saw the time.

He wore his polo shirt with black jeans suiting it well.

He was being gazed at by the female population in the passage of the Alice academy. But as usual he just smirked at them.

**In the hall**

"Happy b'day Hotaru"

"Thank you for coming…now before going you may please be kind to view my picture collection"

"Oh that will be great….."

"For my b'day there is a special discount" Hotaru said with glittering rabbit symbol in her eyes.

"Ohhhhh ya sure" said the well-wisher to her and moved to the other direction of the hall.

"Happy b'day Ice queen" Said Ruka(surprising isn't it .well over the years he changed a lot)

"Thank you bunny boy"

"So say what about some close call tonight ….specially for you ...just you and me….the best thing is that you can remove as many snaps of me as possible"

"Ya why not sure…only if Mr bear is ready to join me…ok dear"

"Then I guess the night call is history!"

Hotaru smirked and moved away

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuu……….. happy birthday" she was hugged by Mikan and the reaction was as we know new baka gun so and so

"Hey bday Hotaru….I guess I will do this quick I have a person to attend to ...at night" he said and moved towards the roof top staircase

"Well Hotaru it is 8:15 …SO I GUESS I will take a leave now…byeeee" she said and ran towards the roof top.

"Whats up with people these days …I guess age changes people" Hotaru said to her self

"Hay bunny boy is your night call offer still in advertisement I guess I will require some company tonight"

"Yeah baby……"

**At the roof top**

"Natsume….Natsume"

He came from behind and kept his right hand over her hand

"Hay ..YOU WILL MKE MY EARS BLEED…have some manners girl"

Mikan was blushing buy now cause Natsume's warm breath was blowing on her neck..

"Yaaa sorry"

He made the first move and stood in front of her. Some thought went in his head but he was quite scared to bring it to action because of his dream preview.

"You know …I love this girl by almost a decade now… and I am not sure how I should go about with it….and since you told me I could get what ever I want for the favor I gave you…I want to ask you the steps of making her love to me"

"Ohhhhhhh well…I am …not so ...Good …in such things…."

"Ya I guess that I guess …Sumire was right ...you are dense..."

"What how did that …little sea weed girl…"

"Well basically…you first propose to a girl ..then.."Mikan started to blush as she noticed that Natsume was coming close to her

'why not me I guess that girl is really of his level then….much more better then me….Mikan said to her self

"Then" he said as soon as he noticed Mikan lost in her thoughts

"Then the kiss to prove that your love is sealed….thenn..."

"Then what ….."

"Well then ….AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL YOU HOW TO EVEN SERVER THE DISH EVEN AFTER COOKING IT FOR YOU?"

"Ya I guess I will have to do it my self….."

"Ya then I suppose I will take my leave"

"Well ….ya but one more thing Miken" she turned near the exit door which she was trying to escape as soon as possible before she would cry but her name said out loud made her stop.

"Well I guess now to the main thing…."

"Mikan would you like to be my love interest….."

"What …..can you repeat the question Natsume"

"I am asking you can I have the pleasure to see your oh so ediotic ugly face…for my entire life"

She just was still for the past 30 seconds or so.

"Hello …do I take that as a know"' 'at least the kissing part is cut off thanks to the dream…..i guess this is the end Hyuuga

"Ya….ya but what was with that over exaggeration …I was just trying to get the meaning of the words you said just now…

And if I a ugly…..then get lost"

He came close to her, took possession of her chin tilted her head while she was still blabbering…and

then I guess you know what may have happened .

"Well that was my first kiss and you just stole it from me…you …you thief"

"Well at least I got what I want from you for that favor AND by the way you are screaming as if that was my nth kiss strawberries"

"AM I really that dense enough that I believed in that speech of yours…??? And who the hell are you calling strawberries"

"Oh yah that strapless thing you are wearing below your tank top does not LOOK GOOD ON you…why don't you try wearing some…or try not wearing anything at least that may make look non-FLAT-CHEST"

"PEARVERT……………………."

"Lets go I am feeling sleepy…..strawberries..."

**Mean while in the dark room of the ice queen**

"well your best friend is screaming a lot….I am not able to sleep ice queen……**ow** not that baka gun again"

"Shut up bunny boy and well that bunny night suite….are you still wearing it ...and I thought you grew up"

"well it is personal taste you see…and I hate to sleep alone in my room …and even my bunny you see he just went away..and so…. Like"

"Enough…let me sleep"…"and please".."Your bunny ears are making their way through my nose"…."and the next time you try to grope me …."

"Ya …hahah ….fine ...lets get to sleep "Ruka said nervously. With this lights were off.

**Bye people I guess this is the end….I am not sure about writing any more anime cause my exam are approaching and I can't manage it for some weeks or so.**

**Those who gave me Reviews good or bad it was a great support.**

**MikanXNatsume****:I guess I will leave the beach part cause this is getting very tiring.**

**Bye see you soon in case I write any more anime……sayonara people…**

**This is a bye from …I sign off**


	6. last log

Hi guys long time no see  
well i am actually confused whether to continue writing this story or to write a new story all together...........  
so ..........advise needed people please help me.  
I know all the people actually waiting to read my fanfiction must be terrified on me ..  
But please respond to me people...  
So all the Natsume Mikan fans out there please click the review icon and inspire me ..the procedure may hardly take your 30 seconds.........  
Byeeeeeeeee until next time i log in...


End file.
